Happiness
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: A damsel in distress! An "evil" plan... and they forgot Akira!


I have decided that there are too many evil angsty/depressing stories for CCD. So I'm going to attempt something happy/fluffy. Warning: this isn't my strong writing genre, my actual strong suit is... angst... but CCD is such a happy thing that its fics should be happy. So here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there wouldn't be "hints" of shounen-ai, it would "be" shounen-ai. ... And there would be no Nagisa.

Happiness

Suoh dreaded to walk in the doors leading to the boardroom. He knew Nokoru and Akira would be up to something again. Actually, they'd be up to anything other than work. He didn't mind that Akira did it because he knew Akira's work was already done, but Nokoru.... He had to pull Nokoru's teeth to just do a few papers. Suoh took a deep breath and then sighed. He couldn't avoid his own work just because he didn't want to deal with Nokoru's shenanigans today. He put his hand on the doorknob. The door opened before he could turn the knob. Suoh started and fell backwards onto the floor, startled.

"Oh, sorry Takamura-sempai," Akira apologized as he bent down to help Suoh up.

"Its ok Ijuin," Suoh said as he stood up with Akira's help. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to get Kaichou some tea and cakes, would you like some too?" Akira asked.

Suoh thought about it for a moment. "Sure Ijuin."

Akira smiled brightly and ran off down the hallway. Suoh shook his head before turning to enter the boardroom. He looked around, Nokoru was no where to be found. Suoh then noticed that the curtain that hid Nokoru's desk was drawn. Suoh flinched slightly.

_I'll bet he's not back there..._ Suoh thought to himself. He headed towards the curtain. He pulled the cord and wasn't surprised to see that Nokoru was gone.

"Kaichou..." Suoh growled. He looked to the open window. "..."

Suoh went over to the window, noticing that there was a rope heading out of it, and down to the ground. Suoh flinched. He looked to the desk and spotted a note addressed to him.

_Suoh,_

_As you can see, I've gone out for a walk on this wonderful day. There might be some ladies in distress out there, you never know. You are welcome to try to find me._

_Nokoru_

Suoh crushed the note in his hand. He jumped out the window and began to track down Nokoru.

_Why does he have to do this to me?_ Suoh asked himself.

* * *

Nokoru was walking cheerfully around the campus, waving and smiling to all the girls that spotted him. He smiled softly to himself.

_Suoh must be furious with me_, he thought. _That's ok, he'll track me down. I know he will._

Nokoru smiled to himself gleefully. Suoh would always track him down, and always stay by his side. Suoh had said so himself. Nokoru was happy that his Suoh would stay with him. That's right, _his_ Suoh. Even though he pushed Suoh to be with Nagisa, he still thought of Suoh as his. He hoped that Suoh would one day realize his feelings for Nokoru. Nokoru was so distracted by his thinking of Suoh that he didn't notice someone was standing in front of him and he bumped into them. He fell backwards and onto the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry," Nokoru apologized. He looked up to see Suoh. _Uh oh..._

"Really _Kaichou_," Suoh glared down at the President of the High School Board. "Somehow I don't believe you."

"Uh... hello Suoh!!" Nokoru greeted happily. Suoh glared at him. Nokoru continued, ignoring Suoh's glare. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Kaichou..." Suoh growled. Just then a girl's scream was heard. Suoh's eyes went wide.

"Suoh! Did you hear that?" Nokoru excitedly chirped. Suoh shook his head. "A lady in distress!"

Suoh groaned. It always happened this way. He'd just get Nokoru cornered to do his work and _bang!_ A damsel in distress, just calling for Nokoru's help.

"Let's go Suoh!" Nokoru proclaimed, grabbing onto Suoh's arm and pulling him towards the lady that was in trouble. Suoh hung his head. _Every time..._

It only took them a few moments to reach the "damsel in distress". Nokoru went over to her side.

"A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be crying. What's wrong?" Nokoru asked the girl. Suoh just watched form a distance. He smiled slightly, this was just like Nokoru. He always had to make sure everyone was happy, especially the ladies. Suoh was a little mad that Nokoru paid special attention to the ladies, but that was just the way that Nokoru was.

The girl looked at Nokoru. She was a high school student. She smiled slightly at Nokoru. Then looked past him to Suoh. She nodded politely and Suoh nodded back.

"There's nothing so horribly wrong that can't be solved with a book and some ice cream," she answered Nokoru. Nokoru cocked his head to the side. She smiled at him.

"Then can I ask to be with you to spend time with you?" Nokoru asked nicely. She smiled brightly.

"I would like that very much so," she answered.

"Then, can I ask your name miss?" Nokoru asked her. She blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Shayla Arigisu," she told him. Nokoru beamed at her. Suoh could feel his happiness from where he was, several feet away.

"Then let me treat you to ice cream Shayla-chan," Nokoru said. Shayla nodded. "Come Suoh!"

"B-but Kaichou I have work to get done!" Suoh tried to protest, but Nokoru didn't listen and after helping Shayla up he went over and grabbed Suoh's arm, dragging him along with them.

* * *

Akira came back to the boardroom, and found it empty.

"..." he just stood there with his tray of tea and cakes. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

The three of them were sitting in a nice, little, quaint ice cream parlor somewhere off campus. Suoh was to Nokoru's right, and Shayla was to Nokoru's left. They were engaged in a trivial conversation, or at least Nokoru and Shayla were. Suoh was just listening to them chat and wondering why he was there in the first place.

"Shayla," Nokoru addressed the girl as their conversation died down. Shayla looked to him. "What exactly happened that you cried out?"

Shayla blushed slightly before clearing her throat. "Well... I had just found a note from my... close friend... it said that she was going to be away for a week and wouldn't be able to talk to me. It made me sad that she couldn't tell it to my face, and so startled was I that I cried out."

Nokoru pondered this for a while. He smiled comfortingly to Shayla and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"You can spend time with me in her stead if you wish," Nokoru told her. Suoh started to protest, but was interrupted by Shayla.

"Thank you so much Nokoru-sempai!" she burst out. Suoh sighed. Nokoru was never going to get his work done now. Nokoru smiled brightly.

"Please, just call me Nokoru," he told her. She blushed brightly at him.

"H-hai Nokoru," she said. Suoh rolled his eyes.

"Suoh," Nokoru turned to Suoh. Suoh was startled that someone was actually talking to him and jumped slightly. Nokoru smiled. "Where's Akira?"

"..." Suoh sweat dropped. "Uh...."

Nokoru stood up quickly. "Come Shayla, Suoh, we need to go find Akira!"

Shayla looked at Suoh, who just took a deep breath and stood as well. Shayla smiled as Nokoru charged over to the limo.

"He's always like that, isn't he?" she asked Suoh.

"Yes. He's always like this. Anything for the ladies, and anything to get out of paper work," Suoh replied. Shayla smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. Suoh waved a hand dismissively at her.

"It's just the way he is. He wouldn't be the Nokoru we all love if he wasn't like this. I like him just the way he is," Suoh told her. Shayla raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Suoh! Shayla!" Nokoru shouted from the limo.

* * *

It ended up being one of the most frustrating; yet fun weeks of Suoh's life. He couldn't get Nokoru to do any paper work, but they were always doing something fun. Suoh admitted that he was having fun on all these escapades with Nokoru, Shayla and Akira.

"Suoh! Heads up!" Shayla shouted. Suoh looked up just in time to see Nokoru fall on top of him.

"Oof!" Suoh grunted as Nokoru landed. He hit his head on the floor and shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw Nokoru sitting on his lap. Suoh blushed. Nokoru was nervously looking down at Suoh. Suoh smiled shakily.

"Are you alright Suoh?" Nokoru asked. He was concerned for Suoh, but was in no hurry to move from his position.

"Um... yeah," Suoh replied.

* * *

Shayla winked at Akira. Akira smiled back and they snuck behind the curtain, so as to give Suoh and Nokoru some privacy, and yet watch at the same time.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Nokoru persisted. "I crashed into you pretty hard."

Suoh shook his head. He wished Nokoru would get off of him. He didn't want to do anything stupid, and if Nokoru stayed where he was, Suoh would most definitely do something stupid.

* * *

"So you noticed it too?" Akira asked Shayla. Shayla nodded.

"It was kind of obvious that Nokoru liked Suoh, but from the way he acts sometimes, it was easy to deduce that Suoh liked Nokoru," she told him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for them to actually _do_ something about it..." Akira told Shayla. Shayla smiled at Akira.

"My friends told my girlfriend and me the same thing after they did this to us," she told him. Akira raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"It was worth it, right?" Akira asked.

"Oh yeah. They never complained while we beat them to bloody pulps..." Shayla and Akira sweat dropped. "We'd best disappear after this."

Akira nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nokoru decided to be a bit bold and ran his hands over Suoh, telling himself that he was checking to make sure he was ok.

Suoh shivered under Nokoru's tentative touch. This was getting increasingly harder for him. He shifted and instantly regretted doing it.

Nokoru's eyes went wide when Suoh shifted. Nokoru gulped, blushed and looked away from Suoh, his hands sitting on Suoh's chest. Nokoru felt a gentle hand on the side of his face, turning it to face Suoh. Nokoru gulped and closed his eyes, allowing his head to be turned. He was surprised when he felt something press against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Suoh kissing him. Nokoru was so surprised that he sprang backwards, and ended up straddling Suoh. Suoh's blush got worse, as did Nokoru's.

Nokoru gulped, but swallowed his nerves and leaned down to kiss Suoh. Suoh instantly returned the kiss. Nokoru felt happier than he had ever felt in his life.

Suoh felt such joy at this moment. He didn't want this moment to end.


End file.
